villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Charon
"Remember when your mother and father told you there were no such things as monsters? well they were wrong.. dead wrong.." ~ Charon Charon is a former Reaper turned Guardian of Hell turned earth-bound spectre - he has gone by several names over the years such as Azrael, the Angel Of Death and the Grim Reaper, despite his gruesome appearance and grisly past he is a protective soul who defends the weak: however incurring his wrath is unwise as he is known to have a very harsh sense of justice: often going by the old statement of "an eye for an eye, a life for a life". Origin Charon was created as Azreal - the first of the Reapers: powerful beings created by the Supreme Being to safeguard the souls of mortals in their passage through realms, although neutral by default all Reapers were given freewill and much like the angels themselves could fall victim to sin and corruption. Azreal performed his duties as a Reaper faithfully for centuries until he began to grow disheartened with the seeming injustice of death as he reaped the souls of young and old while watching sinful and wicked people live long and happy lives - he questioned the ancient law of the Reapers to never interfere with mortal doings and ultimately broke them when he killed a senator for gloating over his brutal murder of a servant-girl. Azreal was stripped of his Scythe and would of been cursed to an eternity in Limbo had he not chosen to fight back, in attacking his fellow Reapers he Damned himself and was cast into Hell by the archangel known as Piety - once in Hell he was greeted by Mickelus and put to work as the new Guardian Of Hell who would carry the souls of the dead across the River Styx to meet their fate and given the new name of Charon. For centuries Charon served his time in Hell, finding comfort in the imp known as Mischief - who he found to be enjoyable company despite his reputation amongst the other demons - when Mischief was bullied relentlessly by Wrath and Pride it was Charon that suggested the idea to him to become a rogue agent. This angered Mickelus who banished Charon to the Earth-plane until he came back with Mischief, Charon decided to use this to his advantage and abandoned Hell to become a rogue agent himself - no longer bound by divine, infernal or limbo's rules he walks a dangerous path of uncertainty where every decision can have an impact on his ultimate fate: redemption, damnation or an eternity of walking alone.. Charon isn't sure what his destiny is yet but he does know one thing, he's not ready to leave the mortal-world yet: not while their is a job to be done.. Appearance A dark, frightening figure stands often alone in the darkness - measuring 6ft in height and dressed in a large brown robe that is tattered around the bottom as well as around the arms - a hood is often worn over his head revealing only sinister glowing red eyes though he sometimes lifts the hood to reveal his facial features to others. Physically he is almost skeletal with pale skin that is almost pure white, his ears are slightly pointed and his silver hair is worn long - although seldom seen due to his robe he has two stumps on his shoulder-blades: the remains of once majestic wings now torn from his body - the smell of death surrounds this figure and although he can no longer carry a scythe he is prone to carrying a large walking-staff wherever he goes, not that he seems to need much aid in moving around. Powers Charon is immortal - unable to age or be killed - he is also capable of virtually omnipotent powers by the standards of most mortals or even superhumans: however his power is dwarved by those of Mickelus or other high-ranking demons and is also nowhere near as powerful as the divine powers of angels or deities. Charon has several abilities he uses frequently and are considered his "base-powers": * Penance-Stare (he can psychically peel back a person's mind via concentrating, causing immense pain on a spiritual level while also revealing their secrets) * Spirit-Tracking (he can track down spirits and transfer dimensional-portals so as to enter varied afterlives and spirit-realms) * Chains Of Damnation (he can call upon chains that wrap around a target and tighten, their weight and strength increasing in relation to the misdeeds the target has committed) * Touch Of Dread (he can cause painful muscle-spasms via a light touch) * Reaper's Breath (he breathes a green vapor that poisons a victim and causes them to develop severe dehydration) * Shadow Of Death (he transforms into a shadow that causes immense lethargy in any living creature it touches) Category:Major Protagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Vigilantes Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Neutral Good